This specification relates to rendering images using ray tracing.
Ray tracing is a technique for rendering an image of a scene by casting rays that trace the path of light through pixels in an image plane and simulate the effects of the intersection of light with objects in the scene. This technique may be capable of producing highly realistic images and simulating a variety of optical effects, such as reflection and refraction, scattering, and dispersion phenomena.